Verano de lluvia
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Lo más probable es que si no fuera por el ciclismo Jinpachi no se hubiera enamorado y seguramente ahora tampoco estaría destrozado.


**Disclaimer: **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece, es de Wataru Watanabe.

**NA: **Muy buenas. No quiero poner mucho innecesario acá porque esto es **largo** (muy largo). Espero que sea de su agrado. No los culpo si se aburren a la mitad de leer o algo, pero yo de manera necesaria debía escribir de este tema porque esta pareja me parece adorable. Solo puedo decir que no me arrepiento de nada. Iba a poner una foto de portada pero no encontré ninguna que sintiera para esto y me rendí.

**Advertencia: **Posiblemente OoC, faltas de ortografía (lo evito lo máximo posible pero siempre se puede pasar algo), no manejo muy bien los cambios horarios o temas de estaciones del año en cada parte y quizás por eso haya cometido algún error por ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Verano de lluvia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

El primer verano que vivía luego de su graduación de Hakone fue como una patada en el estómago que lo dejaba sin aire durante unos segundos. Era extraño despertarse en su cama viendo el reloj pero sin tener ningún compromiso con su club (antiguo club), más todavía bajar a desayunar y que ya no necesitaba consumir un montón de proteínas que le servirían para su habilidad de escalador y también pasar el resto del día sin tener nada que hacer. No había prácticas, no tenía el ruido de sus compañeros de equipo y tampoco la voz de su capitán hablando sobre lo bien que les iría en la próxima competencia.

Toudou se hallaba aburrido.

Su bicicleta estacionada en el jardín delantero de la casa a un lado de la puerta y junto a las bicicletas del resto de su familia. Todavía andaba, por supuesto, pero no todos los días como antes y es que aunque de vez en cuando le venía bien un poco de soledad no podía sino sentirse (valga la redundancia) solo. Ciertos fines de semana salían con su familia pero nunca era lo mismo y sus compañeros de tercer año estaban demasiado ocupados como para acompañarlo.

Parecía que todos tenían cosas menos él.

Arrojándose de espaldas en su cama, a las cuatro de la tarde de un viernes de vacaciones de verano, Jinpachi se encontraba observando el techo de su conocida habitación. Sus piernas se movían a un ritmo inventando de su propio cuerpo y las manos se hallaban cruzadas sobre su estómago. Por la ventana podía ver el cielo despejado de un perfecto color celeste, los pájaros surcaban los cielos (¿hacia dónde iban?, eso le gustaría saber) y escuchaba la risa de los niños que tenía por vecinos.

No tenía de qué quejarse, su vida no era un problema. Había dado la prueba de ingreso a la universidad, obtuvo excelentes resultados y se había matriculado para ingresar a estudiar una carrera relacionada con la historia japonesa (existía un gran porcentaje en el cual terminaría siendo profesor de historia en alguna escuela, lo cual tampoco le desagradaba pero no se veía como tal). En su primer semestre, según lo que le decían, tendría que leer un montón de libros pero eso tampoco era algo terrible.

Todavía hablaba Yusuke.

(Hablar con él lo hacía feliz)

Lo llamaba por teléfono los días en que se sentía deprimido, porque debía admitir que cayó ligeramente en una depresión sin razón aparente aunque él mismo había llegado a la conclusión de que era por la ruptura de su monotonía. Se había sentido como en un sueño toda su vida escolar y de pronto se encontraba con el hecho en que debía dar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y despedirse de su puesto en el equipo de ciclismo, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Realmente se le había acabado el tiempo para seguir disfrutando de las montañas y las victorias? ¿En serio ya no tendría que llevar el nombre «Hakone» en el hombro? Ya no sería el escalador estrella del equipo, ahora el título le pertenecía al cien por ciento a Manami, quien de manera muy evidente se volvió su sucesor. No le molestaba, el chico le caía de forma sincera muy bien pero no podía creer que ya no era estudiante de instituto. Por todas esas razones cuando se sentía de esa forma tomaba su celular y le mandaba un mensaje a Makishima, si éste no le contestaba (como la mayoría de las veces) lo llamaba las que fueran necesarias, entonces hablaban durante horas. Sus conversaciones siempre eran iguales:

—¿Ah? –contestaba Makishima del otro lado de la línea, a una distancia que parecía dolorosa durante todo el día porque en su universo personal podían ser más que amigos y compañeros, cuando escuchaba su voz por el aparato tecnológico una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro porque _lo sentía cerca_—Voy a cortar.

—¡Maki-chan! —saludaba con gozo y sintiendo como su ánimo incrementaba. Su corazón se aceleraba por la emoción y en el estómago parecía formarse un nudo, pero no era molesto sino todo lo contrario. Sentir eso le hacía sentir relajado.

(Hablar con Yusuke siempre le hacía sentir emocionado)

—Voy a cortar —suspiraba el del otro lado como si estuviera rindiéndose a un hecho que no podía detener, y es que hacer que Jinpachi dejara de llamarlo o molestarlo era lo mismo que intentar detener la lluvia con las manos; imposible e inútil, sólo una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Maki-chan, que malo! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace mucho no hablamos! ¿Eh? ¿Realmente cortaste el teléfono? ¡No seas cruel! —bramaba rápidamente mientras se sentaba en la cama sin perder su sonrisa. Si Toudou se hubiera visto a un espejo se daría cuenta del brillo especial que se formaba en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba con Makishima e incluso cuando hablaba de él. Avanzando con las rodillas por la cama llegó a la ventana y se apoyó con los antebrazos en el dintel, observando hacia fuera mientras sostenía el teléfono contra su oreja—¿Maki-chan? ¿Maki-chan, sigues ahí? Vamos, no me trates de esa forma —jugueteó.

Otro suspiro le rectificaba que realmente no había cortado.

Jinpachi se reía a carcajada limpia.

—Sabía que ni tú puedes ser tan cruel —comentaba siempre con ánimo observando la calle y como el viento movía la copa de los árboles. Ahora que observaba no era un día feo para nada, parecía perfecto para salir a andar en bicicleta e ir a escalar la montaña, no importa sí iba solo. Podría incluso comprar un helado y andar por el parque, todo parecía brillar en ese momento. ¿En serio iba a perder un día completo encerrado en su cuarto? Que estupidez—, más sabiendo que hace mucho no hablamos.

—Toudou, hablamos ayer por la noche, ¿no te acuerdas? Me llamaste tú… como siempre —esas palabras siempre las murmuraba como si se rindiera ante ese hecho. Se escuchó un ruido del otro lado que Jinpachi no pudo identificar pero le pareció sospechoso, sus ganas de saber sobre todo lo que él hacía aparecieron como un golpe en la cara.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Ah? —Makishima se escuchaba confundido pero se notaba que no toda su atención estaba en la pregunta.

Frunció el ceño y sonrió con ligereza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora mismo?

—¿Eh? Sentarme en una silla, ¿qué te parece eso? —respondía con mofa el chico de cabello verde. Cuando respondió sin saber la razón se calmó y volvió a sonreír a sus anchas. Eso quería decir que iban a estar hablando bastante tiempo. Aunque Maki-chan dijera que le molestaban sus llamadas de todas formas conversaba con él e incluso se sentaba para no tener que cansarse de más—¿Acaso eres un acosador que tienes que preguntar acerca de todo?

—Cuando se trata de Maki-chan pues sí —respondía de manera simple encogiéndose de hombros y estirándose, tenía los músculos agarrotados por la pereza de todo el día. Jugueteó con los mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su frente, enredándolos una y otra vez en su dedo índice.

Hubo un silencio largo antes de que se escuchara alguna clase de ruido del otro lado. Jinpachi estaba tranquilo.

—En serio te voy a cortar.

—¡Maki-chan!

El primer verano que pasó después de haberse graduado de su antigua escuela Hakone, durante sus vacaciones pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conversando con su antiguo y eterno rival Makishima porque eso siempre le subía el ánimo. Lo había hecho durante sus años escolares y seguía teniendo el mismo efecto, lo cual era de agradecer.

(Hablar con Yusuke era algo especial)

**2. **

Pasó una semana y luego otra de vacaciones. El tiempo volaba pero Toudou seguía sin querer hacer algo con exactitud. Llevaba medio mes estando de vacaciones y poco a poco se comenzaba a acostumbrar a eso de estar lejos de sus antiguos compañeros. No es que no los extrañara pero tampoco era que no los viera nunca. Los de tercero seguían juntándose pero a diferencia de antes, que la mayoría de sus salidas era para andar en bicicleta, ahora era simplemente para conversar de la vida o cualquier estupidez.

El grupo de tercero era la mayoría de los que había conformado el antiguo equipo, por eso cuando se veían para Jinpachi lo que le parecía extraño era que Manami e Izumida no estuvieran ahí con ellos.

Los temas de conversación también habían cambiado de manera drástica. Ya no era acerca de lo mal vestidos que andaban los integrantes de las otras escuelas, lo mala calidad que eran sus bicicletas, la poca cadencia o resistencia que tenían y tampoco que fuera como fuese debían ser los mejores en las competencias. Las conversaciones pasaron a ser otras, más relajadas pero no por eso menos cómicas, simplemente se sentía ajeno que sus palabras no giraran entorno a las bicicletas.

—Así que al final es mala combinación el vodka con Bepsi —concluyó Shinkai mientras terminaba por masticar una barra energética, su gusto por esas porquerías no había disminuido ni un poco. Tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol grueso y se veía bastante relajado además de fresco, pensando en el calor que hacía ahí afuera aunque estuvieran a la sombra.

El parque estaba casi vacío. Nadie quería salir a ganarse una insolación.

Nadie excepto un grupo de adolescentes que no seguían las reglas o sentido común de las otras personas. Las insolaciones y quemaduras eran parte de sus vidas como ciclistas de carrera. Cada uno de ellos había sacrificado su piel en varias ocasiones para correr como se debe con el peor de los calores. En aquellos momentos en que se sentía que el infierno se había mudado a la Tierra, pues ellos pedaleaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Jinpachi no podía recordar todas las veces que su piel había sido arruinada por el tono rojizo que significaba una quemadura. Era imposible llevar la cuenta de las noches en vela por culpa del ardor en su piel que le imposibilitaba el dormir. Nunca lograría visualizar todos los momentos en que se paró frente al espejo enfadado porque su hermosa apariencia había sido arruinada. También recordaba algunas ocasiones en que se había ganado una tremenda insolación por culpa de haber salido sin ponerse bloqueador.

Su madre siempre lo regañaba.

Su hermana siempre lo regañaba por dos y se quejaba que debía cuidarlo.

Toudou pasaba el día en cama lloriqueando porque su hermosura había sido arruinada, además de que el dolor era insoportable y la fiebre le hacía ver elefantes rosados bailando por el techo cuando era demasiado alta.

En esas ocasiones en que se encontraba en cama _siempre _le enviaba mensajes a Maki-chan porque no había ocasión en que él no necesitara hablar con él. Siempre sería buen momento y no importaba cómo estuviera, sí leía un mensaje de él su ánimo subía radicalmente. Con los años aquella manía suya había empeorado de manera drástica.

(Parecía que cosa que hiciera le llevaba al punto central que era Makishima en su vida)

«¿Desde cuándo Maki-chan puede ser considerado un "punto central"?», pensó con misticismo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Eso es porque todos son unos debiluchos! —gruñó Arakita, su ceño fruncido y su boca formaba una perfecta mueca de un perro rabioso, de esos que uno ve y simplemente se aleja porque dan miedo. Su piel pálida tenía ligeras perlas de sudor pero se movía y expresaba como si se hallaran a temperatura ambiente.

—Yo no soy débil —comentó Fukutomi con su seriedad de siempre, la actitud eterna que tendría de capitán. Fuese como fuese, estuvieran donde estuvieran y egresados o no, Toudou siempre pensaría en él como el capitán del equipo. Demasiados años ocupando ese puesto y teniendo la actitud de "ganar ante todo" había hecho que sólo lo observara de esa forma.

De todas las personas presentes a la que se le hacía más rara verla en esa situación tan normal era justamente a él.

—Fuiste el primero en terminar ebrio —comentó Shinkai con naturalidad. Su sonrisa amable de siempre pero parecía venenosa como la mordedura de la peor de las serpientes.

—¡No te metas con la Bepsi, maldito!

—Yasutomo.

—¡Argh! ¿Ahora qué, Fuku-chan?

—No es cierto —rápidamente negó el capitán (ex capitán) de Hakone. A pesar de todo pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo más probable es que fuera por la vergüenza del recuerdo.

—Tenemos fotos que lo comprueban —Shinkai seguía metiendo el dedo en la llaga sin perder su sonrisa que cada vez que volteaba a verla se veía más escalofriante. Se rio de manera ligera y terminó de comer su barra energética. En menos de lo que cualquiera esperaría sacó otra de su bolsillo, rompió el envoltorio y comenzó a comer—. Están en el celular de Yasutomo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? —inquirió rápidamente el rubio. Volteó a ver a quien fue su ayudante en las carreras y éste simplemente ladeó la mirada, de un momento a otro pareciera que hubiera sentido interés por encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas entre toda la maleza que los rodeaba.

—Sí, Shinkai, ¿cómo es eso? —murmuró el moreno.

—Arakita.

—¿No lo sabías? Vamos, fueron enviadas por el grupo que tenemos —siguió comentando Shinkai con naturalidad—. Todos las vimos. Incluso Manami e Izumida comentaron eso.

El rostro de Fukutomi era todo un poema.

—Borre WhatsApp.

—Mal hecho.

La conversación siguió su curso. Todo demasiado normal. Jinpachi sentía que por primera vez era un adolescente como todos los demás y ni si quiera comprendía la razón exacta de todo el asunto. Tal vez era el calor que lo ponía más nostálgico o simplemente por compartir de una manera tan cotidiana con sus compañeros. Seguía siendo muy raro hallarse a sí mismo sentado en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol en un parque con sus amigos haciendo un círculo y hablando de antiguas anécdotas que sacaban sonrisas al recordarlo.

Era extraño porque eso es algo que uno haría en sus años de instituto, no cuando ya es egresado.

De pronto la punzada volvió a su pecho y el deseo de llamar a Maki-chan para contarle que estaba ahí con sus compañeros hablando de la vida fue demasiado fuerte, tanto así que su mano incluso hizo medio camino hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de que se diera cuenta sobre qué estaba haciendo.

No es que no quisiera llamar a Makishima pero lo había hecho esa mañana y además Arakita (junto con los demás) habían sido muy directos al darle una regla de oro que sólo iba dirigida a él:

"_No llames o mensajees con el escalador de Souhoku." _

Hasta ahora le había salido perfecto.

—…Toudou-

Pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza. Dejó de observar un punto muerto más allá del parque y observó a Shinkai, quien al parecer lo había estado llamando durante unos cuantos momentos. Sin tener que observar mucho se dio cuenta que todas las miradas ahora recaían en él, lo cual no era extraño (todo el mundo siempre lo miraba) pero si fuera de lo común cuando se trataba de sus amigos, incluso Arakita estaba en silencio. Al final sonrió como siempre lo hacía y relajó los hombros, obteniendo también una posición más calmada.

—¿Sí? —se llevó una mano al mechón que siempre caía sobre su frente. Esos que sus bandas para el cabello nunca podían sujetar al ser muy cortas.

Para quienes lo miraban su actitud podía detonar la de Narciso en persona. Poco faltaba para que le pusieran una fuente frente a él y se ahogara intentando alcanzar su reflejo.

—¡Tú y tu maldita actitud! —refunfuñó Arakita mientras chasqueaba la lengua y le lanzaba una mirada de casi desprecio. La verdad es que de todas las personas que conocía él siempre había sido la más impredecible y difícil de tratar. Era como un perro difícil de domar.

El título de lobo siempre le había ido como anillo al dedo. Un anillo de compromiso hecho a la medida.

—Has estado muy callado —comentó Shinkai de manera casual.

Era verdad. Toudou había estado demasiado silencioso y si eso no era una señal de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, entones nadie tenía idea de qué era.

—Eh, ¿yo? —preguntó de manera capciosa para ganar tiempo y pensar alguna excusa, al final sonrió como siempre mientras movía la mano de manera altanera—Nada, sólo pensaba en lo nostálgico que es esto de estar sentados aquí… nunca lo hicimos antes y justo lo hacemos poco antes de entrar a la universidad.

Se escuchaba una excusa patética pero era ligeramente cierta, a medias. Sí había estado pensando en eso hasta hace unos momentos atrás, de hecho la universidad y todo lo nuevo que le pasaría era lo único que había estado en su mente casi todos los días.

—Sólo eso.

—Hala, así que piensas —Shinkai sonrió con amabilidad pero claramente aquel era un comentario de burla.

Toudou frunció el ceño.

—Solo me tienes envidia. A mí y mi belleza.

—Ni que nada, deja de pensar estupideces de una vez —chistó Arakita apoyando una mano en el pasto e inclinándose casualmente hacia un lado. Aunque su comentario era tosco su expresión era la de alguien imperturbable—. Se te va a quemar el cerebro y sería algo trágico porque seguramente te queda poco.

—¡Hey!

—Hablando de belleza… ¿no deberías cortarte el cabello? —Inquirió Shinkai masticando de manera lenta su barra de cereal—Pareces un intento de Drácula. Es como un cliché.

—Yo no soy un cliché —musitó Toudou cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de manera defensiva.

—Sería buena idea variar en el estilo.

—No eres el mejor para opinar eso, Fuku-chan.

Jinpachi se mordió el labio mientras la ansiedad de llamar a Maki-chan se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Quería contarle lo que le habían dicho y debatir al respecto sobre qué pasaría si se cortaba el cabello, ¿a Makishima le gustaría? ¿Cuáles eran sus cortes preferidos? Aunque no estaba muy seguro de confiar de manera plena en el sentido de la moda del otro, pero quería conversar con él.

En serio, ¿cuándo (exactamente) se había vuelto una necesidad hablar con Maki-chan?

**3.**

Transcurrieron las semanas. Día tras día con más calor que el anterior y parecía que era por la poca práctica que estaba teniendo últimamente al andar en bicicleta menos que antes, pero su resistencia a las altas temperaturas estaba disminuyendo de manera considerable. No podía salir ni si quiera al patio hasta que ya sentía que se moría por el bochorno.

Jinpachi siguió conversando con Makishima. A veces hasta que la noche se volvía madrugada.

De pronto cayó en cuenta que cada vez que conversaban o su celular vibraba (sabiendo que era él), su corazón se aceleraba y corría a leer el mensaje. Incluso en esos mismos instantes normalmente se deprimía un poco por las cortas respuestas del otro, pero al final seguía conversando.

Los días pasaban.

El tiempo volaba.

La bicicleta seguía siendo parte de su vida de una manera muy importante pero ahora que sabía ya no era lo que lo uniría a Maki-chan no le daba la misma sensación de antes. Era divertido andar, pero no volvería a un torneo y no competiría nunca más contra él.

(De pronto era aburrido)

A veces, cuando justo salía a dar una vuelta en bici, Toudou hacia un desvío en su recorrido y pasaba a su antigua escuela. Observaba a los miembros del nuevo club de ciclismo y de paso observaba qué tal le iban a sus antiguos _kohai_. No era mucha sorpresa cuando se daba cuenta que Izumida seguía sintiendo adoración por sus abdominales y Manami hacía el vago a diario.

Era como una realidad. Un mundo del que solía ser parte.

En esas situaciones Jinpachi se sentía como un extraño, alguien que había sido expulsado de lo que debería considerar su monotonía. Seguramente así se sintieron los reyes y reinas de Narnia cuando Aslan les comentó que no podrían volver.

(En esas situaciones el deseo de llamar a Maki-chan aumentaba porque, inconscientemente, deseaba ser consolado).

**4.**

Yusuke nunca lo llamaba. Así de simple. Siempre era él quien comenzaba las conversaciones en cualquier red social, así fuera internet, mensajes por móvil o llamadas. Incluso lo había llamado al teléfono fijo de su casa una vez porque su celular terminó siendo aplastado en una de las jugarretas con los demás, en esa ocasión especial se tragó la vergüenza de que alguien más, aparte de con quien se deseaba hablar, contestara. Si hacía un recuento de su vida desde que conocía a Makishima y habían intercambiado números (bueno, Toudou se consiguió el suyo y comenzó a llamarlo) las veces en que recibió una llamada del otro era exactamente cero.

Por eso mismo cuando la melodía de su móvil comenzó a sonar caminó hacia el con una actitud relajada. Cuando su mirada terminó en la pantalla tuvo que mirar dos veces para cerciorarse que su cerebro no le jugaba una broma pesada. Se quedó estático como un idiota, pasmado y con la boca abierta observando lo que ahí claramente se formaba como "Maki-chan".

De los nervios y por el temblor incontrolable que de pronto se había apoderado de sus manos casi se le cae el móvil tres veces hasta que fue capaz de presionar sobre el botón para atender la llamada.

—¿Si? —murmuró, rogando que su voz sonora lo más casual posible y el tartamudeó inicial no haya sido escuchado.

Del otro lado de la línea había silencioso. Toudou se asustó y luego ese sentimiento se transformó en cólera, tal vez alguno de los compañeros de Yusuke lo había llamado para jugarle una broma (no confiaba en ninguno de los sprinters de su equipo). Pensó en colgar, pero saber que era Maki-chan lo detuvo de eso, y entonces cuando se le ocurrió que se quedaría ahí de pie como un idiota con el teléfono contra la oreja y nadie hablando, la voz del otro se escuchó:

—_S-Sho… _—A pesar del tartamudeo y la voz tan baja Toudou reconoció instantáneamente la voz de él. Hubo un silencio. Por primera vez esperó tranquilo sin decir ni una palabra. La emoción del momento en que reconoció la llamada todavía no había pasado, de hecho la sonrisa tonta de su rostro no se había borrado—Q-Qué tal, Toudou… —otro silencio. Por un momento Jinpachi sintió que el otro estaba desconcertado porque no había dicho nada hasta ese momento. No tardó mucho tiempo en que comenzara a justificarse—: Sólo llamaba para… eh… saber cómo estabas.

A oídos de Toudou se escuchaba a excusa y eso lo hizo feliz.

—¿Toudou? —llamó de nuevo.

—¡Maki-chan! —exclamó de pronto para luego estallar en carcajadas que luego evolucionaron hasta caer derramadas por las esquinas de sus ojos. Jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello. Siguió riendo con el móvil pegado a su oído—¡Maki-chan! —volvió a vociferar.

—Eh, t-tranquilo.

—¡Maki-chan me has llamado! Soy muy feliz. ¡Tengo taaanto que contarte! Dime, ¿cómo crees que me vería si me cortara el cabello? —había pasado una cantidad considerable de tiempo desde que la conversación de los nuevos estilos surgió con los demás, pero en todas las ocasiones en que le había enviado mensajes se le olvidó comentar eso—Un corte como… mmm… ¿algo casual?

—¿Casual? —repitió con desconcierto ante tanta palabra junta que fue impactada contra sus tímpanos.

—¡Maki-chan, realmente estoy muy feliz! —Toudou se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y sonrió con cansancio. Seguramente si se hubiera visto al espejo o alguien que en ese momento lo observara hubiera descrito su sonrisa hubiera dicho "una tierna".

Él no respondió.

Jinpachi volvió a reír.

Esa tarde tiraron casi una hora completa hablando por móvil. Toudou se levantaba sólo para caminar de un lado de la habitación a otro; se sentaba en la esquina de la cama, en el suelo, se apoyaba en la ventana.

Al final de la llamada, cuando Toudou bajó a cenar con una sonrisa que nadie le quitaba del rostro (ni si quiera los comentarios de su padre acerca de lo poco que quedaba para su ingreso a la universidad), a la mitad de su comida la duda de por qué Maki-chan lo había llamado volvió a su mente. Al final ni si quiera le había preguntado porque se le olvidó.

«Tal vez solo quería hablar conmigo», pensó con una sonrisa.

**5.**

El verano siguió su curso. Toudou se quedaba en casa, salía con sus amigos, iba a andar en bici, comía, hablaba con Maki-chan. Hablaba mucho con Maki-chan. Parecía que sus acciones giraban en torno a él porque cuando salía siempre se preguntaba si él estaría libre, cuando comía se preguntaba qué estaría comiendo, cuando estaba en casa lo llamaba para hablar y cuando iba a andar en bici se preguntaba si él también saldría a andar.

Los textos universitarios cada vez se concentraban más en su cuarto.

A su padre se le ocurrió la idea de ponerle un librero propio porque ahora que era un "chico universitario" tendría que ir y venir con los libros de texto. En su carrera particular (casi la misma que todos en su familia elegían) leer no era un gusto, sino una obligación. Sería más fácil para él caminar hasta una parte de su habitación que atravesar el pasillo, entrar a la biblioteca de la casa y perder el tiempo buscando sus libros. Con la nueva idea había una gran posibilidad de cero distracciones lo que llevaba a un óptimo y provechoso estudio.

Toudou no se negó a ello pero tampoco aceptaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Solo lo dejó ser.

De esa forma perdió el mueble donde había dejado sus cosas personales; trofeos, premios, fotos, cartas de fans, etc. Todo aquello llegó a parar al armario, en una caja oculta de manera estratégica en una esquina.

Jinpachi cerró la puerta sintiéndose vacío.

Después de quedarse unos minutos en la habitación sintiéndose un extraño, su mirada no dejaba de ir y venir hacia el librero no completo. Tenía gruesos tomos con ellos, todos relacionados con la historia de Japón y la caligrafía. Al final tomó el móvil del escritorio y le envió un mensaje a Maki-chan:

"_Tengo un librero vacío__". _

Espero unos segundos.

Adjuntó una imagen.

Pensó en dejar el móvil en el escritorio pero la sensación de nostalgia en su pecho se hacía cada vez mayor. Era un puño que se cerraba sobre su corazón.

Maki-chan no contestaba. Habían pasado ya treinta minutos.

"_Me siento triste", _envió al final para luego lanzarse en su cama y esperar el mensaje de él. Él podría consolarlo, podría hacerle sentir mejor y darse cuenta que las cosas no eran tan malas. Los cambios no necesariamente significaban destrucción de una vida por completo, eso sería ridículo.

Cayó la noche. Maki-chan no contestaba. Toudou se quedó dormido con el móvil en la mano esperando el mensaje de consuelo que nunca llegó.

**6.**

Un día se volvieron a juntar los de Hakone, pero no los egresados de tercero (lo que había sido como un ritual o celebración. La verdad ellos siempre se habían juntado mucho para diversas cosas mientras iban al instituto, entre ellas estudiar) sino todos, cada uno de ellos, Manami e Izumida también estaban ahí.

Se juntaron en la casa de Fuku y se encontraban desperdiciados por la habitación del chico. Como siempre esta era demasiado pulcra y ordenada, claro que sería así porque su cantidad de muebles era lo justo y necesario. La habitación del que había sido el capitán era tan poco personal que llegaba a sorprender. Lo único más "personal" que tenía era una foto de su graduación y salían todos juntos, no solo el grupo de amigos sino todo el curso porque era la fotografía de generación. A todos les habían regalado una como recuerdo, Toudou también la tenía solo que la suya había sido secuestrada por su madre y tampoco estaba desesperado por tenerla así que le daba igual.

Recordaba que ese día Izumida había llorado mucho y Manami no tenía su sonrisa de siempre, o sea una vaga, sino que sonreía con cierta tristeza o rendición. Quizás si Toudou hubiera sido un mejor sempai le hubiera logrado decir algunas palabras de aliento acerca de sus clases y el equipo. Ahora él sería el mejor escalador de Hakone y ese era un título pesado porque bajo ningún pretexto podía perder (cierto que nunca sería mejor que sí mismo), era su deber seguir con su legado y dejar de ser tan vago.

Lo único que le dijo al final fue:

—Ni se te ocurra copiar mi estilo. No creas que de esa manera tendrás más fans —musitó haciendo una mueca para luego volverse una sonrisa de triunfador.

Manami sonrió como si estuviera aliviado. Tal vez él podría mantener la compostura de serenidad mientras Jinpachi lo hiciera. A ambos les salía de maravilla eso de ignorar las "despedidas" (porque en cierto modo las graduaciones lo eran, había una gran cantidad de gente ahí que Toudou en su vida volvería a ver). Había inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado, luego la sacudió y al final asintió.

—_Siii _—respondió sonriendo.

Ahí fue cuando les entregaron las fotografías. El primero que la vio fue Arakita y todos se arremolinaron para ver sobre su hombro cómo habían salido. Los de tercero eran los más preocupados al respecto pero los otros miembros sólo observaban para curiosear.

Entre empujones, Toudou logró observar y su mirada pasó hacia las personas importantes para él.

Hubo un silencio tenso mientras cada uno observaba los detalles. Arakita tenía su mueca de siempre pero su ceja tembló durante un milisegundo.

Al final Toudou estalló en carcajadas y al mismo tiempo en cólera:

—¿Quién tomó esa fotografía y osa revelarla? ¡No salgo bien! ¡No puedo creer que todos los del grado vayan a llevarse _esto _a casa! —musitó enfurecido mientras se alejaba varios pasos de los demás. Las miradas de sus amigos seguían en la fotografía. Como Toudou era una persona vanidosa en ciertos aspectos de la vida, si él había salido mal es porque los demás habían salido horribles—: Arakita, tu cara durante la foto es oro puro —se burló con una sonrisa.

—¡Cállate, maldito bastardo! —ladró el chico—Además, Fuku-chan sale peor, ¿viste la cara de piedra que llevaba con él? Un poco más y seguro lo confunden con una estatua.

Todos se rieron. No pudieron evitarlo pero es que era cierto que Fuku había salido demasiado serio para ser una foto del recuerdo.

—Esto terminara colgado en mi cuarto…

—Tú no puedes decir nada, Shinkai —cortó de manera tajante Fuku mientras observaba al antiguo sprinter estrella de Hakone. Había un ligero sonrojo de bochorno en sus mejillas a pesar de que intentaba verse tranquilo—. Saliste parpadeando.

—¡No es cierto!

Jinpachi sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Esos recuerdos eran graciosos. Luego de esa graduación habían ido a comer al restaurante de siempre. Izumida seguía con los ojos llorosos pero por lo menos lograron que dejara de llorar cual Magdalena. No recordaba cuántas veces le habían explicado que seguirían viéndose, aunque por supuesto no sería tan seguido como antes.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y los presentes observaron cómo Shinkai y Fukutomi entraban a la habitación cargados de bolsas. Caminaron hasta el centro para dejar todo.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —inquirió Arakita levantándose de la cama, donde había estado tirado, para comenzar a hurgar entre las bolsas y buscar una lata de Bepsi. Era obvio que debieron haber comprado para él porque lo suyo era una clase de obsesión. Luego de un tiempo encontró lo que buscaba y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Había mucha gente —explicó Shinkai encogiéndose de hombros y sacando una barra energética para comenzar comer.

Al final terminaron sentados en el suelo formando un círculo. Toudou se encontró codo con codo con Manami, quien continuas veces observaba su teléfono y tecleaba algo en respuesta. Cierta intuición le decía que era por culpa del chico lentes de Souhoku, Onoda. Esa imagen le hizo recordar cuando él mismo hablaba por mensajes con Maki-chan.

Suspiró con pereza y tomó una lata de bebida que no era Bepsi (por suerte).

—¿Y? ¿Entonces por qué tardaron tanto? —preguntó Jinpachi, sacando a colación el tema anterior.

A mitad de la conversación, en la cual todos se metían para dar su opinión. Toudou se distrajo al sentir como alguien tocaba su hombro. Al voltearse a mirar se dio cuenta que era Manami, quien no llevaba su sonrisa perezosa de siempre sino que se veía ligeramente curioso. Había cerrado el móvil pero todavía lo tenía en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa, Manami? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Me estaba preguntando… —comenzó a decir mientras ladeaba el rostro un poco. Observó a los demás y luego sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Manami bajó la voz para que solo él pudiera escucharlo—: ¿Cómo es que Toudou-sempai está llevando todo el asunto? —terminó por decir con claridad.

Toudou parpadeó confundido por las palabras del otro y se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Deja el misticismo de lado.

La expresión de Manami cambió entonces. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al igual que su boca. Lo observó de manera larga y concentrada, como si estuviera pensando a toda velocidad mientras lo hacía. Tomó aire y negó con la cabeza lentamente, casi sin hacer ningún solo movimiento.

Jinpachi estaba confundido. Ni si quiera sabía a qué venía la pregunta de Manami.

Al final el menor abrió los ojos todavía más, como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo recién.

—Todavía no lo sabes… —murmuró tan bajo que Toudou creyó escuchar mal. Más que para hablar con él, Manami tenía la actitud de quien hablaba consigo mismo. Negó con la cabeza—Creí que… Bueno, no importa. Olvídalo —pidió con rapidez para abrir el móvil de nuevo y comenzar a teclear un mensaje que no tenía idea qué decía.

Toudou no estaba tranquilo, por supuesto, seguía curioso.

—¡Oye!

Pasó el resto del día pensando en eso, aunque intentaba olvidarlo cuando estaba conversando con los demás. Esa noche todos se quedaron a dormir en la casa de Fuku, conversaron de manera relajada como hace mucho tiempo no hacían. En ningún momento se tocó el tema sobre alguna estrategia para ganar la carrera del día siguiente o los deberes que tendría cada uno en el equipo. Ahí solo eran un grupo de amigos que pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos.

A Hayato le pareció divertido probar qué ocurría si ponías una pastilla de menta en una Bepsi. Yasutomo gritó tanto con muchos insultos variados que todos creyeron los vecinos traerían a la policía. Fuku terminó por obligarlos a ayudar a limpiar antes que el desastre fuera peor e Izumida fue el más energético en todo el asunto. Para ese momento, a las tres de la madrugada, Manami ya estaba completamente dormido y se les hizo gracioso robarle el móvil para revisar los mensajes (Toudou estaba en lo cierto, la mayoría eran conversaciones con Onoda). Luego le enviaron uno de broma, haciéndose pasar por él, aunque a quien se le ocurrió escribirlo no fue nadie más que Yasutomo, pero todos eran cómplices porque no lo detuvieron.

(Entre risas de burla escribió un simple "Sakamichi-kun, me gustas", haciéndose pasar por él de manera perfecta)

Dejaron el móvil donde estaba y nadie comentó el tema. Ya luego tendrían que explicarle el suceso, de todos modos no podía ser tan malo. Onoda no podía tomarse en serio una broma como esa, ¿no? (al menos esa era la lógica que usaban).

Toudou revisó su celular varias veces durante la noche.

La bandeja de entrada seguía vacía.

**7.**

Todos los días le enviaba mensajes, mas él nunca respondía a lo que le enviaba. No tenía idea de la razón y cada vez le dolía más esa indiferencia. Nunca se había dado cuenta lo importante que era para él hasta el momento en que ya no se comunicaba más. Necesitaba saber la razón, había algún por qué, el cual pudiera explicarlo.

No lo sabía.

Si le hubiera llegado un mensaje de él se habría sorprendido además de llorar de alegría porque hablar con él a diario se había vuelto algo tan cotidiano como respirar. Si no lo hacía se sentía extraño.

Por eso mismo el día en que tocaron el timbre y el bajó (en pijama) a ver quién era, su expresión de _shock _no se la pudo quitar durante unos varios minutos. En la puerta de entrada no había nadie más que Maki-chan. Él, como lo recordaba, con su horrible gusto de moda y su bicicleta apoyada. No lo veía desde hace un mes y medio, quizás más, pero de pronto todo ese tiempo se redujo en nada porque lo tenía frente a él. Podía tocarlo con solo estirar el brazo.

Por primera vez Toudou no supo qué decir.

Se quedó parado intentando articular alguna palabra pero nada venía a su mente.

—Hola, Toudou —él fue el primero en hablar. Su sonrisa de siempre, desastrosa, pero a los ojos de Jinpachi de pronto parecía la sonrisa más bonita de mundo. No se le ocurría cómo había gente que decía él era intimidante.

Su pecho ardía en un calor de ternura.

Todavía no tenía palabras.

—Sé que es extraño venir sin avisar y eso… —comenzó a explicar Makishima mientras se pasaba una mano tras la nuca y desviaba la mirada unos segundos. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Estaba decidido a venir por una razón, pero al ver la expresión de Jinpachi de pronto sintió que no podía hacerlo—Yo… eh…

—Maki-chan… —murmuró de pronto el moreno. Por fin había alcanzado su voz. Sonrió tan alegre que el rostro le dolió al hacerlo. De pronto cayó en cuenta que él se veía impresentable ya que andaba en pijama. Cuando se acordó de eso un sonrojo de vergüenza se quedó en sus facciones—Lo siento, no me veo bien.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado habría abierto los ojos porque en su vida había dicho que no se veía bien.

Makishima negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No, soy yo el que vino sin avisar. No te preocupes de eso —entonces como si se hubiera acordado de las palabras exactas de Jinpachi agregó—: Y no te ves mal.

(¿Qué era ese latir de su corazón?)

—Maki-chan…

—¿Quieres ir a andar en bici? —preguntó de pronto tan rápido que parecía se había forzado para tirar las palabras, como si hubiera esperado desde el inicio para decir eso. Había un ligero nerviosismo en sus ojos y le costaba mantener la mirada de Toudou, pero estaba completamente decidido.

Las solas palabras hicieron que Toudou volviera a sonreír con alegría porque no solo tenía a Maki-chan ahí con él, sino que ahora lo estaba invitando a andar en bicicleta. Desde su última competencia que no habían andado juntos y ahora este sería un paseo amigable, nada de competir por quien es el mejor sino que como amigos…

Asintió varias veces.

—¡Claro! Sólo deja que me arregle. Ven, pasa —abrió más la puerta invitándolo a entrar. Makishima entró diciendo un "Permiso" y Toudou cerró tras de él, con la energía que le había faltado saliendo por cada uno de sus poros. Si fuera un perro seguramente en ese momento estaría meneando la cola con mucha fuerza—. Puedes esperar en mi habitación. Si quieres algo-

—No, no, tranquilo. No quiero molestar —Makishima sonrió mientras alzaba las manos frente a su rostro—. Te espero.

—Vale.

Cuarenta minutos después ambos estaban pedaleando a un ritmo de paseo por la montaña de Hakone. El viento era fresco a pesar del calor que había, y eso era una suerte porque se sentía refrescante. Toudou se alegraba de salir de su habitación, no se había dado cuenta lo bonito que era estar al aire libre (con Maki-chan) y la sensación era asombrosa. Antes estaba tan acostumbrado, porque solía andar al aire libre todo el día practicando, que se había olvidado de la sensación. El aroma de los árboles, el césped, las flores se mezclaban generando una fragancia única que sólo podía considerarse parte de la naturaleza. El cantar de los pájaros, el viento, el mecer de las hojas eran la rapsodia que los acompañaban.

Ambos habían conversado de temas triviales durante unos minutos, entre ello le había preguntado a Maki-chan qué estaba haciendo ahí (porque era muy, muy, muy raro) pero éste simplemente dijo que estaba de paso. Aunque no se veía muy convencido, lo dejó pasar. Compartieron unas cuantas anécdotas sobre las vacaciones hasta ese momento y entonces Jinpachi hizo la pregunta que lo había azotado todos esos días:

—¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas o mensajes? —su voz había salido bastante calmada, lejos de lo histérico que se ponía antes cuando al darse cuenta que Maki-chan no le contestaba (los mismos en que lo observaba de lejos), caminaba hacia él y le decía "Contéstame".

Yusuke se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Iba lado a lado pero como miraba el suelo parte de su flequillo le tapaba el rostro y Jinpachi no podía ver del todo la expresión que tenía.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Para contestar una llamada? —Toudou no estaba molesto, mas sí herido. A sus propios oídos se escuchaba tan bajo que se sintió asustado de sí mismo. Había una parte de la pregunta que no se atrevió a mencionar en voz alta, de hecho lo que quería decir era "mis llamadas".

Porque tal vez no era tan importante para Maki-chan como pensaba. De hecho podía pensar que ni si quiera era importante porque desde que se conocían él era siempre quien lo llamaba. En palabras de Arakita "lo acosaba". Estaba seguro que con tantas conversaciones y competencias que habían compartido eran algo parecido a amigos, además de rivales.

—Para contestar cualquier llamada —rectificó Makishima sin voltear a verlo.

—¿En qué estabas tan ocupado? —siguió indagando sin poder detenerse. A cada pedaleo se generaba un ruido parecido a un zumbido, los seguía todo el tiempo. Sus piernas no estaban cansadas para nada, eso no podía compararse con los momentos en que competía codo a codo dando todo lo que tenían por el bien de su propio equipo.

Sin razón aparente recordó a Manami ese día en que se quedaron en la casa de Fuku. La expresión de su rostro al hablar en susurros con él, como si compartiera una clase de secreto. No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero era obvio que cuando alguien susurraba algo hacia ti en una sala llena de gente es porque te está contando algo que nadie más debe escuchar.

Yusuke se quedó en silencio. Siguió pedaleando y aceleró la marcha hasta dejarlo atrás por unos cuantos metros. El camino seguía empinado y ambos subían por la montaña.

Desconcertado, Toudou aumentó su cadencia para poder quedar a su lado de nuevo. Su ceño fruncido ante el intento de escape.

—Maki-chan.

Él no contestó. Todavía no podía verle los ojos y eso le molestaba. Toudou era la clase de persona que creía fielmente que cuando se habla con alguien se debe mirar a los ojos, aunque claro, cuando estas andando en bicicleta esa regla es más difícil de cumplir pero por lo menos podía ver la expresión que estaba teniendo el otro.

—Maki-chan —intentó de nuevo.

Nada.

El camino se estaba acabando porque pronto llegarían a la parte más alta de la montaña, donde había alguna especie de mirador que daba en dirección a los diferentes lagos que había. Antes solía ir muy seguido ahí con su familia, pero ya no tanto porque cada uno iba a su ritmo.

Makishima aumentó de nuevo e igual que antes Toudou aceleró para alcanzarlo. El viento cada vez les ofrecía más resistencia a sus cuerpos y tuvo varios _flashbacks _acerca de estar de la misma forma con el tiempo en su contra, el cansancio en las piernas, un montón de gente apoyándolos (porque eran los campeones desde siempre) y un equipo atrás de él. En llano tal vez él podía pasar por un miembro más, pero cuando entraban a la montaña ese era su territorio. Solía ser su trabajo resguardar las energías del equipo hasta el momento final en que después la batuta se la pasara a Yasutomo quien debía escoltar a Fuku, su estrella, hasta la recta final.

—¡Yusuke! —gritó su nombre para llamar su atención.

Makishima se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que su bicicleta se inclinara hacia delante de manera peligrosa pero después logró equilibrarse. La acción parecía no haberle afectado en lo más mínimo. Él también detuvo su bici junto a la suya, ambos frente al mirador y dando con la enorme vista que tenían a sus anchas.

La respiración la tenía agitada pero no por el ejercicio, sino por la cólera y el desconcierto de la situación.

Yusuke se quitó el casco y se sacudió el cabello. Se apoyó en su bicicleta mientras seguía observando hacia el frente. En ese momento Toudou pudo fijarse en la mirada perdida que tenía o mejor dicho pensativa. Parecía demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos y tuvo la sensación de que debía esperar con paciencia para que le hablara, porque tenía algo importante que decirle.

Algo muy importante, demasiado.

Eso le dio miedo.

Ya fuera un sexto sentido Toudou comenzó a sudar frío y su estómago se hizo un nudo.

—¿Maki-chan…?

—Toudou, yo… no pude contestar tus llamadas porque estaba muy ocupado viendo el asunto de la universidad a la que asistiré —comenzó a explicar al mismo tiempo que Toudou decía su nombre. Éste se calló y escuchó en silencio. Su corazón se aceleró con fiereza, ¿por qué Maki-chan estaba tan serio? Él también había visto el tema de la universidad pero no por eso tenía el semblante de haber ido a un velorio todos los días. El miedo se transformó en algo más.

El viento sopló refrescando el lugar. El sol golpeaba sus pieles sudadas y los pájaros seguían cantando a su alrededor. Tal vez conversaban sobre la escena que ambos estaban haciendo. La tensión se podía sentir entre los ciclistas y Toudou apretó las manillas de su bicicleta. «¿Cuántas veces —pensó como una ráfaga de viento en un día de invierno—, cuantas veces he estado junto a Maki-chan por una bicicleta?». Si no fuera por el ciclismo no se habrían conocido.

Si no fuera por el ciclismo Toudou no estaría tan nervioso.

Si no fuera por el ciclismo Jinpachi no se habría enamorado.

—Iré a estudiar a Londres —dijo de pronto con calma, demasiada serenidad para una frase tan horrible.

—¿Ah? —musitó Toudou sintiendo como la sangre se congelaba en sus venas y las ganas de hiperventilar subían por su cuerpo.

¿Había escuchado bien? Tal vez el viento hizo que la frase de mezclará y en su cabeza se transformara en otra cosa.

—Por eso estaba tan ocupado. No estudiaré en Japón, así que tenía que ver lo del viaje y estadía allá. Mis padres —comentó con una risa nerviosa al tiempo que descansaba la frente en su palma. La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios no era una de gusto sino que parecía la de alguien que no sabía qué cara poner—están vueltos locos, ¿sabes? Siempre hay algo que hacer.

—¿T-Te vas? —murmuró Toudou sintiéndose ajeno y con ganas de vomitar. Las ganas de hiperventilar se volvían más fuertes cada vez.

—Sí, pero no para siempre, por supuesto —agregó lo último para luego voltear a verlo con fijeza. Sus ojos lo escrutaban como nunca había hecho. Seguramente buscaba alguna clase de reacción de parte suya. Arrugó la nariz de manera adorable—, sólo hasta que termine los estudios. Luego volveré.

—A Londres —repitió Toudou intentando serenarse. Todo le daba vueltas y el sudor caía desde su cuello hasta la espalda baja. Aquella palabra sonaba como una pregunta pero de algo obvio—. Eso está en Inglaterra.

—Pues sí, ahí está.

—Una isla.

—¿Te suenan The Beatles? Pues de allá vienen —comentó intentando hacer alguna clase de broma o quitarle hierro al asunto.

Con Jinpachi no surtió ni un efecto, sólo lo hizo sentir peor.

—Eso está muy lejos.

—Ni tanto…

—Está lejos, Yusuke —afirmó con seriedad e indignación. No volteó a verlo, bajo la mirada y apoyó la frente en el manubrio de la bicicleta. Su respiración todavía no se normalizaba pero tampoco estaba cundiendo al pánico (como quería). Su corazón dolía, su pecho y sus piernas también. Todo su cuerpo era un templo de dolor y con cada palabra que compartía con Maki-chan se expandía por sus huesos—. Está muy, muy lejos.

—No es por siempre.

—Es lo mismo. Por siempre o un tiempo, ¡es lo mismo!

—No hagas drama por esto, por favor.

Maki-chan se escuchaba tan cansado… Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente habría levantado la mirada y lo hubiera observado a los ojos para ver la tristeza que tenían. Toudou era una persona madura, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaran, entendía que aquella era una oportunidad única para estudiar en otro país y conseguir nuevas oportunidades. Entendía que debía sentirse muy triste porque estaba dejando todo atrás; amigos, familia, cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

—A Londres —repitió con voz baja, pastosa. Incluso se sentía ebrio.

—Londres.

Toudou sorbió por la nariz porque de repente se encontraba con un poco de moquillo. Le ardían los ojos pero no iba a llorar ahí, eso haría las cosas más difíciles y no tenía por qué llorar. No era para siempre, era por un tiempo.

«"Para siempre" y "Por un tiempo" pueden ser lo mismo»

De pronto se dio cuenta de la razón tras la pregunta de Manami. Los cabos se ataron en su cabeza y comprendió todo. Lo más probable es que la gente que estaba siempre cerca de Maki-chan (suertudos) se enteraron antes la noticia porque él les había dicho. Entre ellos el famoso Onoda de Manami. Él, en alguna de sus muchas conversaciones, debió haberle dicho pero seguramente le pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie. Manami, lo más probable, pensó que él ya sabía y por eso le hizo la pregunta de una manera no literal.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía se detuvo para no meter más la pata.

Toudou se rio un poco. «Debería ser investigador».

Eso explicaba también por qué Makishima lo había llamado aquella vez. Tal vez había intentado decirle la verdad pero no pudo.

—Que te vaya bien —murmuró Toudou en dirección al suelo porque todavía no tenía las energías para enfrentarse a Makishima. No se creía capaz de observarlo porque seguramente cundiría de nuevo al pánico y el dolor en su pecho incrementaría—. Que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje, Maki-chan.

—Gracias —murmuró éste.

Se escuchó un sonido bajo y extraño, era medio ahogado, luego se le vino a la mente que podía ser un sollozo pero no estaba muy seguro de ello. Toudou lo observó a escondidas solo un momento para cerciorarse de que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas o no. Cuando se dio cuenta que lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Maki-chan, la hiperventilación volvió a él de nuevo y la realidad lo golpeó en la cara.

Yusuke giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, seguramente pensando que así no lo vería pero ya era muy tarde.

Toudou pensó que lloraba por sus amigos, familia y los recuerdos que tenía acá porque según tenía entendido no era una persona sensible. De los dos él era el más llorón; había botado lágrimas de impotencia cuando las ruedas de Yusuke se pincharon en una carrera y lloró casi todo el camino cuando éste no podía competir con él a pesar de que se habían preparado tanto, también lloró de alegría cuando se dio cuenta que le había dado alcance y podían seguir. Ahora le tocaba a él ser el fuerte, no lloraría. En cualquier otra situación se habría sentido feliz porque compartía sus sentimientos con él pero ahora no, para nada. Se sentía triste y mareado.

Si no fuera por el ciclismo Toudou no estaría destrozado ahora.

Estuvieron más tiempo en silencio, conversaron casi nada (ninguno tenía energía para fingir que todo estaba bien). Jinpachi se dio cuenta que Maki-chan no estaba de paso, sólo quería decirle tal noticia en persona. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se había tardado para conseguir la fuerza e ir hasta su casa. No lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba porque se sentía demasiado mal para darle más vueltas a ese hecho. Luego se fueron de vuelta compartiendo comentarios triviales acerca del clima y los poco animales que podían ver.

Makishima se fue y dijo que le enviaría un mensaje.

(¿Por qué Maki-chan cuando el tiempo que tenemos para hablar es limitado te comprometes a ser más comunicativo conmigo?)

Toudou en su vida había padecido de ataques de pánico, de hecho manejaba muy bien sus propias emociones y desde niño no se ponía nervioso por algo, pero ese día sufrió tres ataques de pánico en lo que quedaba. Su madre lloró y estuvo a punto de llamar a una ambulancia. Al final logró calmarse lo suficiente pero se quedó en cama, saltándose la cena y sintiéndose enfermo.

Miró su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Yusuke. Contestó. Leyó todos los mensajes que había intercambiado con él y lloró toda la noche.

**8.**

El resto de la semana sufrió ataques de pánico todos los días, a veces más de una vez. No salió de su habitación ni si quiera para comer. Se quedaba acostado y durante las noches se largaba a llorar aunque no quería.

Lo único a lo que le prestaba atención era a los mensajes del móvil.

Cuando hablaban fingía que estaba bien.

**9.**

El día en que Yusuke se iba había un sol que quemaba si te quedabas mucho tiempo fuera de la sombra. En el aeropuerto además de la familia de Makishima estaban sus amigos, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos y no dejaban de abrazarlo junto con hacerle comentarios al respecto. Nunca nadie estaba completamente listo para despedirse de un amigo que te ha acompañado en varias situaciones. Souhoku no era el único ahí, Toudou había ido porque _necesitaba _ir (aunque eso le hiciera mal porque se sentía más enfermo que nunca. Sus ataques de pánico habían aumentado y en ese mismo instante, mirando como Maki-chan hablaba con tanta naturalidad aunque en poco se iba a ir volando en un avión, sentía que iba a tener uno) pero también estaba Hakone.

Los chicos habían decidido ir a desearle buena suerte a quien fue parte del equipo que consideraba su mejor rival.

Fue idea de Fuku y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Jinpachi, la verdad, no podía pensar en que realmente eso estaba pasando.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno, como siempre. Era de noche y la gente iba de un lado hacia otro arrastrando maletas y bolsos. Makishima llevaba solamente una mochila al hombre y era porque su maleta ya la habían puesto para que la subieran al avión. Quedaba poco para su vuelo y Toudou (junto con Hakone) no había conseguido el valor para acercarse a hablarle.

(El tiempo es preciado)

Veía como sus amigos lo rodeaban y sus familiares mantenían sonrisas de ánimo.

Una mano en su hombro lo hizo dar un salto en su lugar por la sorpresa y miró sobre este para ver quién era. Contra todo pronóstico se encontró con el semblante serio de Arakita, quien tenía la vista fija en el escalador del otro equipo. No había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico y, casi como milagro, en todo el rato que se habían mantenido ahí no había dicho ni un solo insulto.

Jinpachi lo observó hasta que supo que debía decir algo.

—Qué pasa-

—Ve. Mira, sé que tienes miedo, Toudou —comenzó a hablar con voz calmada, tan fuera de sí que Jinpachi no pudo sino sorprenderse de ese semblante tan maduro del lobo (¿quién era ese chico?), ¿Cuándo había madurado tanto? O tal vez, ¿desde cuándo él era la clase de persona que necesitaba ser consolada cada cinco minutos? La voz de Arakita era baja, para que sólo él la escuchara. Todavía tenía la mano en su hombro y pudo darse cuenta que era a modo de apoyo. De amigo a amigo. Le estaba dando apoyo cuando él más lo necesitaba y joder, lo agradecía—. Dejar ir a una persona importante _siempre _va a ser muy difícil pero eso es lo que nos hace maduros, ¿no? Él —dijo refiriéndose a Makishima—Está dando todo de sí para no romperse ahora, seguramente ya lo tiene medio superado y espera que los demás también lo hagan, pero si no hablas con él ahora te arrepentirás mucho.

Jinpachi parpadeó varias veces. ¿Realmente Arakita había dicho todo eso? ¿El sujeto más bruto que en tu vida te podías encontrar? ¿Era el mismo Yasutomo que pedía las respuestas de matemáticas, se quejaba del calor, bebía Bepsi todo el día y daba la impresión de que lo saludabas y te golpearía?

Habría sido un momento perfecto para hacer un comentario burlón de su modo maduro. Se podría haber reído el resto de la vida y hacer un sinfín de bromas para luego conseguir más. Habría podido hacer todo eso si aquel fuera un momento normal, pero para su mala suerte no lo era.

Se limitó a sonreír y asentir lentamente.

—Gracias —susurró de corazón.

Arakita asintió y le dio un ligero empujón en dirección al grupo de personas. Logró dar dos pasos hasta que sintió como los demás también caminaban con él. Toudou se fue al final del grupo porque sabía que su despedida temporal tardaría más que la de los demás, por ello necesitaba tiempo.

Fue más rápido de lo esperado, todos se despidieron y le desearon sinceramente mucha suerte. Makishima lo agradeció y de pronto fue el turno de Toudou hablar. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente la imagen de las lágrimas cayendo por el rostro blanco de Yusuke llegaron a la mente de Jinpachi. Su ataque de pánico estuvo a punto de surgir pero recordando las palabras de Arakita se obligó a calmarse. Ambos no se habían visto desde que salieron a andar en bicicleta, el prólogo del desastre. Seguramente alrededor de ellos se generó un ambiente de tensión o extraño porque todos los demás captaron cierto mensaje y decidieron alejarse para darles espacio (sus padres también, por suerte).

Jinpachi tomó aire. Entonces formó la sonrisa más perfecta y animada que pudo fingir sin quebrarse ahí mismo.

(El amor duele)

—Mucha suerte en tu viaje, Maki-chan, cuida mucho tu salud, come balanceado y no te descuides en cuanto al ciclismo, ¿vale? Sigues siendo mi rival y te quiero en óptimas condiciones para cuando volvamos a correr de nuevo, ¿vale? Todavía tenemos Skype así que _debes _contestar cuando te llame, ¿vale? —Toudou dijo el monologo que había practicado cientos de veces frente al espejo hasta que saliera lo más natural posible, pero él mismo se dio cuenta que había dicho varias veces la palabra "¿Vale?" y eso era una clase de tic nervioso.

Mantuvo su sonrisa porque debía ser fuerte por los dos, aunque por dentro lo único que quería hacer era tomar del cuello de la camisa a Makishima y zarandearlo hasta hartarse el mismo. Golpearlo en el rostro hasta que sus propios nudillos dolieran porque no podía creer que realmente le estaba haciendo eso, abandonarlo. Deseaba gritarle todo lo que no podía decir. Deseaba estampar su cabeza contra la de él para que entendiera el dolor que le causaba. Quería tomar la mano de Yusuke y presionarla en su pecho para que sintiera lo que le hacía a su corazón. Quería romperle los labios de un golpe para que no diera más esa sonrisa falsa aunque también quería abrazarlo por el cuello con fuerza, no dejarlo ir y besarlo con fiereza para que comprendiera que lo quería.

Deseaba tomar su bicicleta y pedalear junto a Maki-chan lejos de ahí. Lejos del aeropuerto y la gente.

—Si… —murmuró él en respuesta mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—Aunque hay diferencia horaria, ¿sabías?

—Eso no importa.

«Como si algo así lograra que no te hablara», pensó con gracia.

Lo que más le dolía a Toudou era saber que él siempre sería el que lo llamaría, quien pensara en él cada día y recordar lo lejos que estaba. Sería quien tuviera ataques de pánico a diario y seguiría llorando ahogando sus sollozos en la almohada. Estaba acostumbrado a ser genial en cada ámbito de su vida y ahora se odiaba porque se veía patético.

«Que basura»

Ojala Maki-chan pudiera entender sus sentimientos…

—Maki-chan, yo-

—Jinpachi.

Sus palabras salieron al mismo tiempo y ambos se observaron sorprendidos. Se rieron como idiotas durante unos segundos y luego Toudou hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Habla tú.

—Gracias, Jinpachi —soltó Makishima como de la nada, como si esas palabras hubieran pasado frente a él de casualidad y él de manera casual las hubiera atrapado para entregarlas. Toudou se sorprendió, no podía no hacerlo y rápidamente su máscara de vanidad fue quebrada en mil pedazos para dejarlo con una expresión de desconcierto. Yusuke estaba sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad con tanta amabilidad que pudo haberse echado a llorar mientras su corazón crujía—, por todo. Digo, desde que nos conocimos en varias ocasiones has sido un dolor de cabeza pero ha sido… muy, muy divertido estar contigo. Eres un amigo muy valioso. Me he divertido un montón cuando andábamos en bicicleta en las competencias, igual hablando contigo (aunque no lo creas) y lograbas subirme el ánimo en algunas ocasiones. Me quiero disculpar porque… nunca lo he demostrado —se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa pasó a ser una avergonzada—. Debes creerme un idiota por decirte todo esto ahora mismo pero debía hacerlo. Es como lo que dicen "Te das cuenta del valor cuando ya no lo tienes".

Decir que Toudou estaba impactado era quedarse corto. No podía dejar de mirar a Makishima y el dolor en su pecho se hizo más grande, pesado. No sabía si podría aguantar tenerlo ahí con él. Deseaba explotar con tantas ganas que comenzó a morder el labio muy fuerte para controlarse a sí mismo.

—Así que gracias por-

—Maki-chan, ¡cállate!

Yusuke se calló.

—Maki-chan, por favor, por favor, cállate, ¿quieres? —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa destruida. Se llevó una mano al pecho donde apretó la tela de su playera en su puño. Una carcajada escapó de sus labios y por un momento temió por comenzar a hiperventilar. A su alrededor la gente seguía pasando, ajenos a la escena, aunque él sentía que eran los únicos de pie en ese tremendo lugar—Sólo cállate un poco. ¿Qué quieres que diga, eh, Maki-chan? Yo… —su voz se quebró y cuando sus mejillas se sintieron húmedas se dio cuenta que estaba llorando a mares. Era imposible detener sus sollozos ahora. «Parece que no soy tan fuerte»—Yo no puedo escuchar todo eso ahora, ¿entiendes? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me haces sonar como si todo eso lo hubiera hecho por compasión pero no, maldición.

Sorbió por la nariz e intentó limpiarse la comisura de los ojos con el dorso de sus manos, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. El pensamiento fugaz de que tal vez los demás lo estaban observando a distancia llegó a su mente y se sintió idiota. Él no era Izumida, quien no tenía problemas en demostrar todas sus emociones cuando era necesario. Había intentado dejar de ser tan sensible pero parecía que no podía, no cuando se trataba de Maki-chan, todo empeoraba cuando las cosas tenían que ver con él. Se volvía débil con él.

—Yo no… de verdad que no… ¡maldición!

¿Por qué debía llorar ahora?

—Toudou…

—¿Por qué debes irte ahora? —hipó con fiereza. La vergüenza estaba de lado en ese momento de desesperación y ya ni si quiera le interesaba si se veía bien o no. Lo más probable es que los mocos le cayeran por la nariz en una imagen nada agradable de ver pero no tenía nada con qué limpiarse.

Nuevamente se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano. La piel le picaba.

—¿Por qué, Maki-chan? ¿Por qué debes hacerlo tan difícil? —sollozó casi de manera inentendible. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta por culpa de los sollozos y le dolía mucho la garganta. La mirada se le estaba nublando por culpa de las lágrimas y además los ojos los sentía hinchados.

«¿Por qué tuve que darme cuenta que me gustabas cuando era demasiado tarde?», pensó con frustración hacia sí mismo. Era un idiota, seguramente siempre lo había sido, Yusuke tenía que irse para que él se diera cuenta lo que realmente sentía.

—¿T-Te gusto? —murmuró Yusuke con un sonrojo en las mejillas, además del desconcierto de ver a Toudou llorar con tanta fuerza y de manera desastrosa que le viniera con eso había sido como un golpe bajo. Se sentía descolocado y fuera de lugar, ¿cómo él podía gustarle a alguien como Jinpachi?

El moreno abrió los ojos con fuerza y tarde vino a darse cuenta que pronunció esas palabras en voz alta.

—Yo… yo… ¡mierda! —hipó de nuevo y sorbió por la nariz. Intentó limpiarse las mejillas, otra vez. Por su estupidez había soltado algo que debía quedarse como secreto.

Makishima, sin saber qué hacer realmente, lo sujetó de los hombros para que dejara de estremecerse. No era bueno con las personas y menos consolando gente, así que en esa situación se sentía como un idiota con movimientos torpes y pensamientos estúpidos. Se viera como se viera parecía que no importaba lo que dijera Toudou no dejaría de llorar, pero le dolía verlo así. Estaba acostumbrado a un Jinpachi ególatra e idiota, no a uno tan… mal.

Se veía tan mal y le sentaba tan horrible a sí mismo darse cuenta que lo dejaría en esas condiciones.

Toudou lloraba.

Makishima era un idiota con todo eso así que hizo lo que todo idiota hubiera hecho en un acto desesperado. Estiró los brazos y abrazó a Toudou hasta que éste terminó con el rostro apoyado en su hombro mientras seguía llorando, pero los sollozos habían disminuido un poco por la sorpresa. Antes de arrepentirse o darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Yusuke acarició la espalda del otro para reconfortarlo (lo había visto en las películas) y se quedó en silencio pensando en todas las palabras dichas y las no dichas también.

(¿Por qué el amor debe doler tanto?)

—_Shh_, ya, tranquilo, Toudou. No creo que quieras saber cómo te ves mientras lloras, así que por favor tranquilízate. Todo está bien.

Toudou no pudo evitar soltar otro sollozo pero de todas formas pasó los brazos por la cintura del más alto y lo abrazo con fuerza porque eran amigos, porque era la persona que le gustaba y quizás en su vida tuviera la oportunidad de abrazar a Makishima de nuevo. Por un descuido le había soltado que le gustaba, pero podía ser que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo.

—Nada está bien —lloriqueó como un niño. Se sentía tan idiota. Odiaba llorar y las últimas semanas no había dejado de llorar. Él debería ser el que consolara a Maki-chan, no al revés. Maki-chan era quien dejaba su vida cotidiana atrás para enfrentarse a lo desconocido en el sentido más literal de la palabra, no él. Él seguiría viendo a sus amigos, su familia, seguiría teniendo su cuarto, su bicicleta y las montañas—. Vas a estar solo, tal vez te pongas triste y yo no podré hacer nada —soltó de pronto, parecía que al último momento se había dado cuenta de ese hecho. A veces uno se daba cuenta de algo en el momento menos adecuado, pero también esa era la razón por la que lloraba, supuso—. Estarás muy lejos.

—No seas ridículo… —susurró en respuesta y Jinpachi se dio cuenta que intentaba no quebrarse él también—No me voy para siempre, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso da igual.

(El amor es un asco)

«No quiero esto», pensó Toudou.

—Te estoy ensuciando la playera —susurró de pronto sin dejar de llorar, pero por lo menos los sollozos se habían detenido y ahora lo único que ocurría era que las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

—Cuando vuelva —Maki-chan ignoró su comentario y comenzó a hablar. El corazón de Toudou dio un respingo en su pecho al escuchar la voz tan baja pero decidida de Yusuke—podremos intentarlo bien, ah. M-Me refiero a eso de salir, ¿sabes? Como pareja y todo —explicó más, como si Jinpachi no hubiera pillado el concepto inicial.

—¿Qué?

—Siento que también me gustas, ¿loco, no?

Jinpachi lloró un poco más. El tiempo se acababa, lo sabía, pero aun así no podía dejar de desperdiciar todo eso en sus estúpidos lloriqueos de niño. Al final terminó riendo y se froto los ojos con fuerza.

—S-Si, cuando vuelvas podemos intentarlo —asintió riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Todavía no se alejaba por completo de él pero sentía cierta paz dentro de él, quizás porque una pequeña gran parte del peso que había cargado todos esos días había desaparecido por completo—. Cuando vuelvas… —susurró.

—Cuando vuelva —asintió el otro.

—Te voy a extrañar —confesó Jinpachi lo que debió haber dicho desde un inicio.

—Aunque no lo crea y tal vez me arrepienta de decir esto, yo también te voy a extrañar —murmuró Makishima con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Cuándo es que ese chico vanidoso y obstinado había comenzado a gustarle? No lo sabía.

Toudou entonces, guiado por un impulso acercó su rostro hacia el de Makishima hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Su compañero no se movió, sino todo lo contrario, se quedó estático como una piedra. No quería acercarse para dar el último paso y que sus labios se tocaran, pero tampoco quería que Jinpachi se alejara de él. Estaba demasiado avergonzado y en un minuto incluso llegó a olvidar que estaban en el aeropuerto, un lugar público.

Cuando estaban a menos de un suspiro de distancia, Toudou se alejó y sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Cuando vuelvas tendrás ese beso. En el momento en que vuelvas a bajar de ese avión te lo voy a cobrar —comentó con una sonrisa.

Si Jinpachi lo besaba en ese momento se estaría amarrando todavía más fuerte a él y dejarlo partir sería mucho más doloroso. Ese beso significaría el comienzo de algo (que en cierto modo ya había comenzado) y la espera se le haría más eterna además de tortuosa. Todos los días estaría soñando con ese beso y las muchas ganas que tenía de repetirlo. Sería mejor esperar por el momento adecuado, cuando pudieran estar juntos de verdad y no con kilómetros que los separaran.

—Q-Que torpe —murmuró Makishima con vergüenza y un poco desilusionado, pero lo comprendía.

—Mucho.

Toudou transformaría ese beso de despedida en uno de bienvenida.

**10.**

Cuando el avión se perdió de vista los primeros en irse fueron Hakone. Toudou siempre estuvo un poco más alejado del grupo porque ahora le daba mucha vergüenza presentarse con las pintas que debería tener. Por suerte, Fuku (como buen capitán que había sido) se encargó de despedirse de todos los presentes por todos ellos. Para cuando caminó hacia los demás para irse del aeropuerto su aspecto había mejorado en varios niveles, aunque seguía teniendo los ojos rojos e hinchados pero por lo menos no era un desastre como antes.

Nadie le dijo nada, ni por cómo se veía y tampoco para darle alguna clase de compasión.

Jinpachi agradeció eso.

Caminó detrás de todos hasta la parada de bus, donde debían esperar que susodicho transporte llegara. Mientras todos conversaban en voz baja, Toudou seguía un poco alejado por algunos metros. Era extraño pensar que en ese mismo momento Maki-chan se alejaba cada vez más de él.

Entonces sintió un brazo que pasaba detrás de sus hombros y lo desequilibraba un poco. Cuando volteó a ver se encontró con Arakita, quien tenía el mismo semblante tranquilo de antes. Éste, no dijo nada durante unos segundos, sólo se quedó en silencio hasta que lo volteó a ver y le sonrió un poco.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo? —preguntó.

—No —respondió decidido.

Otro silencio más.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No.

Más silencio. Arakita no se alejó de él pero tampoco lo presionó. En voz baja le dijo que después lo invitaría a una Bepsi. Toudou sonrió. Alzó la vista al cielo celeste y despejado de verano, sin ninguna nube que obstruyera el camino de los rayos del sol.

—Va a llover… —murmuró más para sí que su acompañante.

Arakita lo miró con una mueca de duda e iba a preguntar a qué se refería, si estaba despejado, cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos de él se volvían a humedecer y las lágrimas hicieron un recorrido en sus mejillas (otra vez). Esta vez fue con más calma, si no le mirabas el rostro no te darías cuenta que estaba llorando porque su cuerpo ni si quiera se movía.

Yasutomo se quedó en silencio y se quedó a su lado.

Ese fue un verano con muchas lluvias.


End file.
